User talk:Richard1990
Hi Richard1990 -- we are excited to have Lego Indiana Jones Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Do you know anything about Barranca? Please create the article Barranca. Satipo 02:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC)SatipoSatipo 02:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Richard1990. I'm Steed. You wrote to me earlier and I am writing to you now. Is there any other people on here besides you, me, and Satipo? I think I saw a MrToht somewhere. We need to get together and figure out how to do pages. Are you a technical person or good with computers? We can use that. I look forward to editing with you in the future. Steed 12:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Richard|Richard1990. I'm MrToht and me and Steed and Satipo wanna be your friend. Satipo 17:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC)MrTohtSatipo 17:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker is in the Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures on the mission Into the Mountains you can free him by useing Willie Scott and screaming It's Into the Mountains not Into The Hills!MrBelloq 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC)MrBelloqMrBelloq 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ''Why did you delete itMrBelloq 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC)MrBelloqMrBelloq 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, I didn't delete it!Nobody did!MrBelloq 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC)MrBlloqMrBelloq 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ??? Someone Made A Page Called pokimon And It's Not Indiana Jones DELETE IT Please I'm Tired z z z z z z z Help Every time i try to edit an entire page it changes the title then changes back.Help!Thanks. Gobbler 12:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC)GobblerGobbler 12:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ????? Somebody made a page called digimon and it has nothing to do with lego indiana jones delete it please. MrBelloq 02:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC)MrBelloqMrBelloq 02:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Can you help? On the ideas for custom characters it sometimes says "" Indy's bag (if available)"", I have looked at all pieces and i can't find his bag, I have a 360, is it because it is on the 360? IownedColonelVogel Couple of ideas Hey, as you might have seen I’ve done a bit of clean up on a few pages, I tend to do this mostly when I don’t have much to do and tend to scour wikis and do some stuff on them, anyway I was looking through the characters section and it seems kind of flooded with every character as well as listing characters under their full name as apposed to their in game name, I just thought it would be logical that way since that’s how their listed, also would it not also be a good idea to have separate categories for alternate character outfits as well as creatable outfits. Anyway their just a couple ideas that could be useful just wanted your view on it since it would be a big job and might look like vandalism since I only just got here and doing loads of edits (like I tend to do).--TheWho87 18:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) R U same one that's on sim's wikia Master Gresh 22:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Are you an admin Are you an admin? '''Welcome, I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk!' 17:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! Hello Richard, as I can see you haven't edited in about 9 months already. If you decided to abandon this Wiki, Lego lord and I would gladly take it off your back.:D Tatooine 20:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Hey thanks man! I appreciate it a LOT.:) Tatooine 00:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC)